


Hurt for You

by Androids_in_Metropolis



Series: Murdurphy Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fill, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androids_in_Metropolis/pseuds/Androids_in_Metropolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you do silly things to get Clarke to glance your way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt for You

You were always getting hurt; Always getting hurt so that you would have to visit the medical tent. Always getting hurt so you would have to visit Clarke; She was the only one who was trained enough in Grounder medicine to take care of your cuts and scrapes. You were always cut up; Weather it be from jumping off that bridge to see how far down it was or maybe swimming in the lake with the sea monster to see if it would attack you twice.

You wanted her attention, and it seemed getting yourself hurt was the only way to get it. She wouldn’t even give you a second glance unless you were somehow bloodied; A cut to the head, a graze over your knees, bloody sticking your long hair to your forehead. Your eyes with a shine to them that Clarke would read as pain, but you knew were filled with the light provided by her touch. Where her hand was, your skin was on fire.

“You did it again,” She mumbled, stitching the wound on your head closed with quick and sure movements, She was careful with you, turning your head to the light as she made the finishing touches to her handly work in stitching you up. “You have to be more careful, Y/N. Soon there won’t be any skin left,” Clarke laughed, biting her lip nervously.

You laughed, looking up at her.

“Then I’ll start on the bones,” You joked, pushing yourself up on your elbows as she finished up, looking her calmly in the eyes. “After all, if I don’t get hurt, I won’t have a reason to come and talk to you, now would I?”

Your affection for the blond Princess was no secret around camp. You didn’t hide it, and you weren’t ashamed of it. There was a running theory around camp that that was why you got hurt so often; Because you were so captivated by Clarke that you couldn’t concentrate on being safe.

There was another running around camp that you weren’t really wooing her for yourself, and that you were doing it on behalf of your older brother, Bellamy. You had laughed when you’d heard that one; This was entirely in your own self interest. You were the second Princess of the camp, and so it only made sense for you to be with Clarke.

While you were the peacekeeper, she was the riot-maker. While you were loud and ready to give your opinion, Clarke was more reserved and calculating in her speech and actions. You were both beautiful; You were made for each other! If only Clarke could see that…

“Y/N, you’re being silly,” Clarke laughed, cupping your round cheek in her hand. You could see the dirt under her nails, and the little cuts running across her fingers. Her thumb ran under your eyes, and you followed it. “You can just talk to me…”

You had never thought about that...It would be silly; You can’t just talk to someone without a reason. It was hard, hard to talk to her. You weren’t sure what to say. It was so much easier to be quiet or quippy when she stitched you up, doing all the work as you kept your eyes trained on her perfectness.

You carefully pressed your lips to hers, kissing Clarke’s perfect, smooth, pink, laustrious lips. You could taste her, you felt her hand wander down your curves, coming to rest firmly on your hips.

“You know, Princess, I don’t like to hedge...I’d rather just get another cut somewhere,” you laughed as she pulled away, already running off towards some other danger that would throw you into Clarke’s arms.

Clarke watched after you, a smile playing on her lips. She did worry about you...

**Author's Note:**

> Please review :)


End file.
